


Jersey Summer Rain

by hesit4nt_alien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Gerard, Chubby Gee, Chubby Gerard Way, Fattening Up, Feedee Gerard, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, M/M, Top Frank, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesit4nt_alien/pseuds/hesit4nt_alien
Summary: Frank Iero is in love with Gerard way.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be my first multi-chapter fanfic! I don’t have any solid plans for it, but it should be a fun challenge.

Frank slowly ran his hand through Gerard’s long, soft hair. His fingers glided through the dark locks almost effortlessly, his relaxed hand repeating the motion again, stroking out from the root of the man’s hair at his scalp to the wispy tips of his hair. Gerard way laid on the grass, his head in Frank’s lap. Gee’s hair was getting so long, however, that it spilled over Frank’s thighs and onto the floor, his beautiful brown strands intermingled with the blades of grass on the ground. Their perfect facial structure and minimal makeup worked together to create a godly appearance.

“Darling, you are so beautiful.” Frank said in a hushed tone, looking down at Gerard’s delicate eyelashes as the man laying on his lap fluttered his eyes open.

The sun hung low in the sky, creating long shadows as the field was basked in golden light, all of the leaves on the trees tinted slightly with a hue that reminded Gerard of sweet marmalade. As Gee blinked a couple times and put his hand out in front of his eyes to stop the sun’s rays from shining into his pupils, he rolled his neck and moved his shoulder blades, a smile working it’s way onto his face. 

“What was that for?” Gee asked, feeling a gentle kiss to the temple as his boyfriend shifted into a lovey-dovey mood. 

“I just wanted to put it out there. It’s important to me that you know how stunning you are.” Frank said, lacing his fingers through Gee’s hair again. “Your hair is so soft, you know. You look like Ophelia, all laid out like this.”

“Doesn’t Ophelia die in the end?” Gerard asked, pushing himself up off the ground and sitting next to Frank on the picnic blanket, cozying up to the man and taking his hand, holding it tight as he looked around at the field.

“Yeah, but you get my point.” Frank said, a small chuckle dancing on the end of his tongue as he put an arm around Gee to pull him in closer before squeezing his hand back.

“You think it’s the dress?” Gerard asked as he slid into Frank’s lap, moving delicately as he placed his behind on Frank’s thighs. He re-adjusted the ruffles of the skirt on his dress, the light floral pattern splayed out over his legs, all the way to his ankles.

“No, it’s those beautiful pink lips.” Frank said, taking a moment to tuck a strand of Gee’s hair being his ear.

“If I didn’t know better, Frank Iero, I’d think you wanted to kiss me.” Gerard giggled, leaning in so his forehead was touching Frank’s, his soft body pressed close to his boyfriend’s as he sat on his lap in the meadow. 

“Why would that be such a crime, hmm? What if I do wanna kiss my pretty little wifey on our pretty little date?” Frank asked, a playful tone to his voice. 

“Oh, you wanna start kissing before I finish the snacks?” Gerard asked, gingerly picking up one of the cherry scones from off the plate next to where Frank was seated. He hovered it around his mouth for a while, looking Frank in the eye with a twinkle in his gaze before taking a bite.

Frank hummed, running his hand down Gee’s back and playing with the fabric of their dress. 

“You like those?” Frank asked, watching each little bite of the buttered scone as it disappeared into his love’s mouth. 

“Mmm, they’re delicious. You’re so good at baking, sugar.” Gerard said, finishing the last bite of his scone before placing a kiss on Frank’s lips, taking it slow and gentle as he savored the moment.

Frank breathed in deeply as the kiss ended, opening his eyes to look at Gerard as the man pulled away. “Oh, darling. I love you.” 

Gerard bit the inside of his cheek, resting his forehead against Frank’s as his wavy brown hair fell around their faces, cascading down to his shoulders and letting in dappled sunlight between the locks as the two swayed together slightly, Frank holding Gee close in his arms. 

Gerard kissed Frank again, pressing his lips against Frank’s and happily wiggling in the man’s grip. “You’re cute.” He said, sighing softly in happiness as he hugged his boyfriend.

As the two slowly approached the house, hand in hand, Frank felt as if he wanted to try something. He suddenly and without warning scooped Gerard up and carried him over the threshold of their front door bridal-style. Gerard let out a small yelp, clutching onto Frank’s shirt. His knuckled were white, his grip absolutely locked onto Frank as the man carried him.

“Frank! I’m too heavy, put me down.” Gerard said, frowning as Frank continued to carry them.

“Shh, you’ll never be too heavy for me.” Frank murmured, bringing his boyfriend into the living room and placing him onto the couch. 

Gerard gave Frank a crooked smile, his hands moving down to his belly as he watched Frank lock the door behind them. He gently caressed his newly chubby stomach, rubbing at it unsurely. Gerard had only been gaining weight for about two months, and he was still getting used to his extra mass. 

When Frank turned around and saw this, he almost couldn’t contain himself. He pounced on Gerard, pinning the man to the couch and starting to kiss at his neck. 

“Ahh! What was that f- for?!” Gerard asked, starting to moan softly as Frank kissed at him and turned him into a pile of jelly as he melted into Frank’s touch.

“You look so good, baby.” Frank grunted, taking Gee’s wrists and pinning them above the man’s head as he continued to kiss and nibble at their neck.

Gerard released a small whimper from his cherry-tinted lips as Frank dominated him, pushing him up against the couch and strategically putting one of his thighs between Gee’s legs to hump and grind against.

Gerard moaned as Frank started groping at his belly. “Frank! Frankie, oh fuck! You’re making me so chubby.”

Frank smiled, happy to see the man under him practically falling apart because of a few simple touches. 

“You like that, don’t you. You love getting chubby for me.” Frank said, hiking up the skirt of Gerard’s dress to his chest so that he could feel and grope at the man’s belly with no barrier.

“Yes! Oh god, yes, Frank. You feed me so well.” Gerard whined, his dick feeling so under appreciated in his underwear that he grabbed one of Frank’s hands and guided it down to his crotch. 

Frank took that as a sign to squeeze Gee’s dick a little, palming it roughly and teasing the man. “Look at you, my perfect boy. Fattening up just for me.” Frank said, moving his free hand to Gerard’s hip, and groping at the fat slightly as he realized just how tight the elastic of Gerard’s underwear was.

“Frank, I don’t- Fuck-“ Gerard whined, loving how his boyfriend always felt him up thoroughly when they started foreplay. 

Frank took a long, hard look over Gerard’s beautiful body before pulling the dress up over Gee’s head and off of him, leaving the man laying under Frank and exposed, only his underwear keeping him covered. After a little more teasing and kissing and groping, Gerard bit his lip and looked Frank in the eye, slipping his hand down past his waistband and into his underwear, starting to jack himself off a little.

“Oh Gee, baby. Getting hard for me, hmm? Wanna let me fuck you?” Frank asked, loving to watch his lover fall apart because of him.

Gerard nodded, grabbing Frank by the chin and pulling him in for another long, drawn out kiss. “I want you so bad.” He breathed, his eyes filled with both love and lust. 

“Come on them, babe. I can take it.” Frank said, his lips jerking into a smile. “Fuckin ride me, darling. Do your worst.” He said, his tone challenging as he went to get the lube so he could prep Gee for his cock.


	2. Gentle Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. I’m craving romance and affection.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Gerard let out a moan and feverishly wiped sweat off his forehead as he bounced on Frank’s dick. These days, the sex was always so hot and sweaty. Gerard had become far less physically fit since he had started gaining weight, and although Frank was perfectly content with that, it did make the man get tired easily. Even when he was just laying down and bottoming, Gerard would start panting halfway to his orgasm, just because he was using his muscles slightly to arch his back and push against Frank in rhythm to his thrusts.  
Now that Gerard was riding Frank, he seemed extremely overexerted. He managed to keep going for maybe two or three minutes before begging Frank to switch positions. His boyfriend agreed and flipped Gerard over onto his hands and knees, pushing back in with gentle and caring enthusiasm.  
Frank thought Gerard’s red cheeks and look of concentration was so cute as he was riding him, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to feel like he was doing too much work... And he certainly didn’t want his boyfriend burning too many calories. Frank continued slamming in hard, putting in most of the effort as he started to feel himself nearing his finish.  
“Fuck! Gerard! You-“ Frank moaned, slamming into his boyfriend with controlled movements, grunting as he came rather suddenly.  
“Frank!” Gerard whined, pushing back against the man’s cock. “S- So...” He mumbled, making a high pitched noise as he felt warm liquid fill him up.  
“So good, baby. Want me to help?” Frank asked, flipping Gerard onto his back to see that his blushy boyfriend’s cock was leaking against his stomach.  
“Yes... Yes please.” Gerard said, squeezing his thighs together a little bit.  
Frank reached forwards and grabbed Gee’s cock, jacking him off halfheartedly until the man groaned out and came, painting his soft stomach with cum.  
“Fuck! So- Ahh..!” Gerard whined, putting his arms out to hug Frank and pulling the man in closer.  
“You’re always so snuggly after you cum.” Frank said softly, mumbling into Gerard’s hair.  
“Mmm...” Gee hummed, placing a kiss on Frank’s neck and hugging him tighter.  
“I can’t wait until you’re nice and fat. You’re gonna be panting and struggling even more when we fuck, and you’ll be even softer when we cuddle afterwards.” Frank said, a grin on his face as he gently teased his boyfriend.  
“M’hungry.” Gerard mumbled, causing Frank to basically twitch in anticipation.  
“You’re hungry... Now?” He asked, squeezing softly at Gerard’s sides, which had been becoming quite chubby as of recently.  
“Yeah, I’m hungry. The picnic was hours ago now.” He complained. “And I’m a growing boy.” The man said, arching his back to force his belly up against Frank.  
Frank felt himself growing a little exited again. Fuck, not now. He wasn’t sixteen anymore, he wouldn’t be ready to go again for at least another hour. “Um... It’s okay baby, I’ll make you some food. What do you want?”  
Gerard closed his eyes happily and wiggled against Frank, happy that he had ‘won’ and gotten Frank to agree to feeding him. “I want takeout. A bunch of Chinese noodles and stuff... Or some big greasy burgers and fries.”  
Frank smiled, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked Gee up and down. “That’s gonna do wonders to your figure, darling.”  
Gerard grinned, their eyes crinkling up at the corners as the two pulled each other into a hug. After sex, Frank and Gerard were often in a huggy sort of mood. It just felt so natural to them, and now that Gerard was all soft and squishable, Frank was even more invested in it than ever.  
“Gerard, baby, y’know... If I keep feeding you up like this, and you get bigger, and I mean significantly bigger... We’re going to have to take a trip into the town to get you some new clothes.” Frank stated, toying the the little roll of fat that Gerard was starting to develop around his hips.  
“Is that going to be a financial problem, mister ‘inheritance money’ Iero?” Gerard teased.  
“No, no darling.” Frank chuckled, feeling Gerard shift slightly in his arms, letting his lover get comfy again before he kept talking.  
“So what were you thinking?” Gerard prompted.  
“Well... Don’t you think you would look so beautiful in some new dresses? You’re naturally so alluring, baby, but I wanna see you in flowy robes and skater skirts and gingham dresses and just... Oh, I don’t know. It was just a thought.” Frank said.  
“Hmm, I like it. A beautiful dress for a beautiful gal.” Gerard said, kissing Frank’s cheek. “If we take a trip into town and get me some nice outfits with plenty of growing room, that’ll last us until next summer, probably.”  
“Yeah? Great. I can’t wait.” Frank mumbled into the skin behind Gee’s ear. “I’ll call the takeout place. You’re gonna be eating as many big, greasy burgers as we can fit into you tonight.”  
“My pleasure, sweetness.” Gerard said, laying his head against Frank’s chest and listening to his breathing for a little while as Frank dialed the number to place his order.


End file.
